The invention relates to a monolithically integrated semiconductor circuit having a plurality of low resistance through switching transistors in bipolar technology for use in coupling arrangements with symmetrical cross points for telephone connection and transmission devices which permit a series of incoming lines to be connected selectively to one or more outgoing lines. In one such case, the two through switching transistors of a symmetrical cross point are constructed as NPN transistors, can be switched through in a high resistance manner by means of a composite circuit and can be blocked in low resistance manner by means of an additional circuit and both the composite circuit and the additional circuit can be triggered by means of a memory constructed as a trigger stage.
This type of semiconductor circuit which can be carried out simply in integrated injection logic circuit technology (I.sup.2 L circuits) is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 55 047 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,826.